Everybody Loves the Marauders III
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Depois de um longo hiatus, os marotos estão de volta! Novos personagens, novas confusões e tudo muito, muito mais nerd!
1. Chapter 1

Finalmente! O aniversário é meu e vocês que ganham presente :) E está dada a largada para a terceira temporada, espero que gostem!

* * *

**Everybody Loves the Marauders**

**3ª Temporada**

_Depois de algum tempo..._

"Essas férias foram longas demais, fato." Sorri enquanto tentava abrir meu armário sem achatar a cara de Sirius.

"Ahã."

Ele não estava prestando atenção em mim! Ah, eu odeio alunas novas.

_Os quatro marotos mais amados de Londres estão de volta!_

"Parece um mendigo, James." Engoli o pedaço de frango o mais rápido possível quando ele chegou, a cara toda amassada. Como diria Emme, é praticamente um atentado ao bom gosto, e vá lá, James já não tem uma carinha das melhores, né? Sou mais eu.

"Cala a boca e entra no carro."

Ui, ele tá nervoso! Fala sério, primeiro dia de aula!

_Novos personagens!_

"Quem é aquele ali?" James pulou como um gato para trás do poste, me fazendo me arrepender de ter pulado a parte sobre medicina do século XIX, onde eles praticam lobotomia. Esse aí bem que podia esquecer algumas coisas.

"Não dá pra ver, o nariz não deixa." Sirius fungou. Realmente, alguém aí precisa de uma bela plástica no nariz. Tentei enxergar a expressão de Lily, e ela parecia realmente interessada no que o narigudo estava falando. É bom Peter me ajudar, esses dois ganharam muita massa muscular e agora não consigo arrastá-los sozinho. PETE!

"Hem, hem, por obséquio, senhores."

(...)

"Santa mãe de Deus." Ouvi Remus suspirar, e virei o pescoço muito rápido, estremecendo com o estalo que escutei. Odeio isso, dá a impressão de que o Jack Bauer pegou meu pescoço, pelamor! A moça que ele estava olhando era realmente uma gatinha.

Observação: lembrar ao Remus que, primeiro, ele supostamente tem uma namorada, e de que, segundo, eu sou o pegador, não ele.

Mas que ele tava certo em olhar para aqueles cabelos rosa choque, ah estava.

(...)

"Há. Há. Há!" até a risada daquele cara deixava Sirius nervoso, e tentei controlar o monstrinho vingativo que estava se criando dentro de mim para ajudá-lo.

"Calma, Marlene tem perfeita consciência de que-"

"DE QUE ELA ME PERTENCE?"

"Hum, não exatamente. Quero dizer, Diggory é bonitão, legal e..."

"DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ, JAMES?"

"Desculpa. Claro, ela é sua prometida desde a infância."

Meu sarcasmo está lindo hoje.

(...)

Como Remus saiu correndo, tive de acelerar o passo, mas devo lembrar que barras de cereais enjoam rápido, então devo ter ganhado alguns quilinhos (INHOS.) depois de nossa temporada de exercícios. Não corro que nem ele, e minhas pernas são curtas.

Em resumo, sou um hobbit.

"Anda, ela está saindo!"

"Seu stalker!" gritei em resposta, pensando sinceramente se não seria mais responsável da minha parte se eu simplesmente denunciasse Remus por ficar perseguindo essa garota. Mas ele queria porque queria uma entrevista, então lá vou eu. Abaixei para amarrar os sapatos – Lei de Murphy, amigos – quando dois joelhos bateram cada um de um lado dos meus ombros, me derrubando de costas no chão.

"Strike!" duas vozes comemoraram, e virei os olhos para cima tentando ver quem foram os dois trolls que me acertaram.

Carrow.

_E, claro, os antigos_

"E ela é bonita?" Roger sorriu pelo retrovisor.

"Não responda, querido." Dona Mere lançou aquele olhar assustador para o pai de Sirius, e resolvi ficar mais discreto nas minhas descrições da menina. Até porque meu pai já zombou de mim o suficiente.

(...)

"Oi, Ash."

"Eu disse que ia te ajudar com a Lenina, não disse?"

"Impossível, fui derrotado por Diggory." Bati a cabeça com força no meu Box especial de The Walking Dead, sentindo como se aquele zumbi tivesse realmente mordido o meu cérebro. "Pronto, fui infectado. Pode ir e me deixar mofando aqui até a morte chegar."

"Meu Deus, Domenico tinha razão." Ela riu. Como pode rir de uma situação dessas? "Você é muito esquisito."

(...)

"Aliança." Nate grunhiu, estendendo aquela mão enorme que ele tem. Olhei para aquilo com muita – MUITA - suspeita. Na quinta série ele costumava estender a mão, aí quando você ia apertar ele virava seu pulso. Quase quebrei o braço!

"Você concorda participar da Liga?" engasguei, sem retribuir o aperto.

"Claro, vamos exterminar!"

"Hum, extermínio não seria bem a palavra..."

"Vai se acovardar, Potter?"

Acovardar? Nem é tão imbecil que a simples menção da palavra me fez acordar. Se ele consegue pronunciar "acovardar" eu consigo formar essa Liga.

"Claro que não! Extermínio, então."

(...)

"I'm sexy and I know it..." rebolei enquanto saia do banho, imaginando como alguém poderia perceber meus dotes musicais.

"Hilário, Peter."

Ah não. De todos os lugares do mundo em que eu poderia encontrar Ryan, ele me aparece no corredor de Remus? Abri os olhos lentamente, como se a medusa estivesse me encarando, e sai correndo enquanto ele gargalhava naquele sotaque irlandês.

_Terceira temporada _

_Os mesmos marotos_

_As mesmas meninas_

_Só que tudo muito mais nerd!_

"Goku salvou todos nós também, acho justo lembrar dele quand-"

Meu pai me arrastou para fora dali.

"Sirius, por favor, não tente convencer sua tia avó Yelda a acreditar num desenho japonês."

_O tempo passa, mas uma coisa nunca muda:_

_Everybody Loves the Marauders_

**2012**

**No Fanfiction Net e Nyah! Fanfiction**

* * *

Respondendo as reviews que foram enviadas sem login ainda na outra temporada, gente:

**Juli M. Black: **Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Bom, terceira temporada ainda está na metade do caminho até a formatura, mas acho que para uma fã tá valendo, né? Pode me lembrar, vamos ver como essa formatura seria :) Meu email que uso no fanction é dhara . black hotmail . com (costumava aparecer, mas o ff está escondendo agora), e pode mandar qualquer tipo de foto, montagem, o que quiser :) Caso pegue algo de outro fotógrafo, no entanto, seria melhor se fosse ou com a autorização dele ou com a fonte, pra poder creditar, né. Adorei sua review, me fez ficar com mais vontade de escrever a terceira temporada o mais rápido possível!

**Nanda: **Seus desejos foram atendidos, aqui vem mais uma temporada! Até eu estava ficando ansiosa para ela, hahahaha, vamos ver o que acham, mas garanto que tem MUITA novidade nessa temporada (tive uma imersão em cultura nerd no último ano, acho que vão gostar das adições) e personagens novos!

**OttavioCoelho: **Obrigada pela sua review, e acho que tem razão. Demorei demais para postar essa temporada justamente para conseguir postá-la com vontade - o que está acontecendo - e estou me esforçando para conseguir me manter fiel aos meus amados personagens e a história. Fico tão feliz quando alguém diz ser meu fã, é um orgulho, muito obrigada!


	2. Chapter 2

Primeiro episódio, finalmente! Reviews no fim!

* * *

**Episode I**

"**Friendzone e a Preciosa"**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **When you think about it, all galaxies are far, far away (Pensando bem, todas as galáxias estão muito, muito distantes.)

**Ouvindo: **Sons do Itunes

De um dia para o outro, meus pais decidiram dar uma cara "nova" para o meu quarto (agora tenho paredes verdes, yeah), e estava recolocando todos os fios nas tomadas novas (pausa. Porque trocaram minhas tomadas?) quando o bip repetindo me fez deixar torto meu pôster do Lanterna Verde. Ninguém, repito, NINGUÉM, faz o meu pôster do Lanterna ficar torto. Virei lentamente, pronto pra atirar o rolo de fita que estava segurando em o que quer que tivesse causado aquele problema, quando a janelinha cinza – corrigindo, a TEMIDA janelinha cinza – simplesmente surgiu.

"Não conseguimos conectar seu iphone. Por favor, tente reconectá-lo."

É óbvio que não conseguem conectar meu Iphone. EU. NÃO. TENHO. UM! Meu deus do céu, essas máquinas estão cada vez mais ridículas, eu devia ter comprado uma prensa do século XVII quando pude. Usei o mouse para clicar no "x", mas é claro que não aconteceu nada. Revirando os olhos, ergui a mão para a tela, tentando me manter o mais ameaçador possível:

- Se você não parar, tomar vergonha nessa tela e tratar de sincronizar as minhas músicas do Batman, eu juro que vou...

- Remus John Lupin, abaixe esse punho e deixe o computador em paz.

Ah, não, ninguém merece. No último domingo de férias Sirius vem dar uma de defensor de tecnologias burras? Respirando fundo, baixei a mão o mais serenamente que consegui (o que significa violentamente, já que deve ser a vigésima vez que esse programa dá problema.) e olhei para ele, me arrependendo profundamente de ter convocado a reunião na minha casa.

- Não. Consigo. Sincronizar!

- Abaixe as mãos e deixe o mestre trabalhar.

Sabe, ele às vezes me incomoda. Ou é química, ou são os computadores, ou é Perfect World (se bem que esses dias ele simplesmente resolveu que Diablo era um bom jogo, então meio que largou PW), mas Sirius sempre dá um jeito de achar alguma coisa para ser melhor do que os outros. E isso desde a época em que ele subornava Peter com balas de ursinho para poder ser o Dar Vader na casa dos Pettigrew também.

Ah, faz tanto tempo que devem ter esquecido quem somos, não? Bom, esse que sabe como lidar com tecnologia é um dos meus melhores amigos, Sirius Black. Nos conhecemos ainda crianças, num infeliz acidente em que nosso arquirrival – Nate Stevens Smith – achou muito engraçado colocar os quatro coleguinhas melequentos (no caso do Sirius, realmente melequentos) dentro de um armário, para que ficassem pensando na vida.

O resultado disso? Driblamos as adversidades e cá estamos nós, com quase dezessete anos e muita história (hohoho, no meu caso, História mesmo) pra contar. Sirius é o bonitão do time – há pouco tempo claro – mas antes da Iniciativa Bomba não passava de um frangote com mania de grandeza e um problema crônico no nariz. Depois de uma pequena intervenção cirúrgica e alguns anos usando um inalador constantemente (agora ele usa bem menos, dá pra esconder), além de uma série de exercícios e uma boa dieta, ficou forte (daí o nome "Iniciativa Bomba". James queria que fosse "Iniciativa Vingadores", mas Roger não achou muito saudável falar em vingança assim, nos arquivos) e virou um conquistador.

Claro que nada vem sem um preço, né? Ele está num rolo eterno e insolúvel com essa menina, Marlene Mckinnon, irmã de um dos nossos inimigos, apesar de ser bem bonita e legal, e tem uma arquirrival cuja identidade não consegue descobrir.

Quem é _ela? _Esse e o mistério, ninguém sabe. SF são as únicas pistas que temos para descobrir quem é esta garota – supomos que seja fêmea, o blog dela é mais rosa do que os cachecóis que Emmeline usa no inverno – mas sabemos que ela é perigosa. Através desse blog e de toda a internet ela espalha boatos (às vezes verdadeiros, mas secretos) sobre todos nós, e já conseguiu arruinar parte da reputação que Sirius construiu.

Perigosa, essa é SF.

Mas enfim. Sirius e o melhor de nós em química (todos somos bons, mas ele tem especial apreço pelos elementos), e sabe mexer em computadores como poucos. Consegue configurar um sistema em poucos minutos, mas geralmente usa seus talentos para arrumar amigos online e bater recordes em jogos de RPG. É órfão de mãe (melhor não me aprofundar muito nessa questão) e vive com seu pai, Roger (que namora a mãe de outro dos meus amigos) e Regulus, seu irmão mais novo de quatorze anos recém-feitos.

Quem sou eu? Como Sirius fez a gentileza de chamar, sou Remus John Lupin, dezessete anos, aficionado por História e suas vertentes, prazer. Membro do clube de xadrez e história. Namoro a garota mais legal e nerd do mundo, Dorcas Meadowes, com quem me encontro regularmente pra jogar videogame e ver filmes de ficção científica. Meu maior orgulho é meu score em Mario World e tudo que se relaciona com o encanador e suas aventuras. Erm, não sei me descrever exatamente, geralmente só preencho formulários em sites... De qualquer forma, estou pronto para começar o segundo ano do ensino médio, o qual promete muitas surpresas.

Meus outros dois melhores amigos – James Adam Potter e Peter Pettigrew – estão para chegar, pois convoquei um conselho jedi (tradicionalmente feito antes das aulas) e eles sempre comparecem.

James Potter é o meio-irmão de Sirius. Seu pai, Adam, mora em Nova York com a mulher americana com quem se casou nas últimas férias – evento que quase causou problemas sérios para James – e sua mãe, Meredith, ficou solteira muito tempo até engatar um relacionamento com o instável e mulherengo (bota mulherengo três vezes aí) Roger Black. É o nerd da física entre nós, e tem uma relação MUITO complicada com uma das líderes de torcida, Lily Evans. Quando digo complicada quero dizer complicada. Atualmente ela está enfurecida com ele – deixou seu braço seriamente comprometido num jogo supostamente "amistoso" de paintball, aliás – mas já foram muito próximos.

James joga no time de futebol há pouco tempo – desde fins da Iniciativa Bomba – e é o maior antagonista de Nate. Ambos disputam, além de futebol, Lily. Tem um amor um pouco patológico por desenhos animados, sendo Bob Esponja seu favorito, e consegue ser bem irritante quando se trata de Doctor Who e Sherlock.

Para completar, temos Peter Pettigrew. Bom, de todos nós ele é o que menos conseguiu perda de peso com a Iniciativa, já que não consegue ficar longe dos preciosos chocolates. Ama Beatles incondicionalmente, chegando a nomear suas gavetas com nomes de músicas deles. Namora essa irlandesa, Zoe, a distância, e nas últimas férias passou uns dias em Dublin. Tenho inveja dele por isso. Muita. Muita inveja. Faz parte da banda da escola, onde toca trompete ou bateria quando precisam dessa habilidade, e sua matéria favorita, embora não seja tão fanático com isso quanto nós, seria a matemática. Mas ele também ama literatura, então estamos quites.

Voltando à ação...

Suspirei e dei espaço para a grandeza usar minha cadeira.

- Gostei da nova tela. LCD, plasma ou LED?

- Sei lá, Sirius...

- Não se diz simplesmente sei lá para uma tela de...

- ARRUME MEU ITUNES!

- Calma, calma, to resolvendo! Deve ser LCD, eu não confiaria LED a você, meu caro, muito primitivo.

Como se não bastasse um cachorro mexendo no meu computador como se fosse um piano, o outro resolve chegar. Este é literalmente um cachorro. Membro honorário do grupo, que escolheu por votação seu nome. Snuffles é um labrador dourado, muito lindo e ativo, que embora seja meu insiste em me trair quando Sirius chega perto. Há traidores em todos os lugares.

- Snuffles! – Sirius largou o teclado e virou, quase derrubando o assunto principal da reunião. O que, pensaram que convocamos reuniões pra nada? Eu tenho um assunto, e um assunto que promete revolucionar nossa caça... Digo, defesa, à SF.

- RESOLVEU? – me joguei para proteger minha preciosa enquanto os dois rolavam pelo chão como se nunca tivessem se visto. Sirius abanou a mão, acariciando o MEU cachorro.

- Olha aí. Computadores não funcionam com ameaças, Rem. Precisa ter _delicadeza. _

- Realmente, ninguém mais delicado do que você. – retruquei sarcasticamente (ultimamente meu sarcasmo anda maravilhoso).

- Rem, os meninos! – minha mãe gritou lá debaixo (sim, ela está em casa, acreditem se quiser), e logo em seguida o restante do nosso grupo, Jim e Pete, chegou, usando o melhor estilo "não durmo a duas semanas" que eu já vi. É isso mesmo, produção.

- Sabe, sua cara não está das melhores. – Sirius franziu a testa. Será que preciso dizer? Preciso.

- CAPITÃO ÓBVIO STRIKES AGAIN! – gritei sem arrependimentos, fazendo Peter saltar até a minha cama.

- Por deus, Remus, não grita desse jeito! – ele me olhou como um gato encharcado, e sorri o mais simpático que pude.

- Perdão.

- Você também estaria assim se não conseguisse dormir. – James revirou os globos oculares, irritado, e soltei um muxoxo.

- Não me diga que estava perseguindo a SF de novo.

- Não, mudei meu plano. – ele sorriu de um jeito que me deixou sinceramente assustado. – Estou tentando arranjar o telefone da menina de NYC. Vou trazê-la para cá.

- Pronto, podemos chamar os enfermeiros agora? – Sirius se arrastou até o computador, terminando de reconfigurar o itunes. – Qual é a sua história, Pete?

- Zoe. – ele sorriu, o que me deixou mais calmo. Um pouco de paz e amor, é só isso que meu sistema nervoso precisa. Sorri de volta.

- Deixemos as histórias comoventes de lado, cavaleiros, e tratem de colocar seus trajes. A reunião vai começar.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do momento: **A rede social (apesar de não recomendar muito, hem)

**Ouvindo: **Remus e seus discursos heroicos.

Meu traje de jedi escorregou pro lado, e tentei discretamente arrumar antes que Remus parasse de exaltar as grandiosidades proporcionadas por aquele momento. Esse aí é bom de discurso, uma pena que trate tão mal seus eletrônicos.

- Aonde quer chegar com isso? – James, que estava quase dormindo do meu lado (ainda sou a favor de chamarmos o hospital, por favor), balbuciou idiotamente. Remus parou na metade de uma citação de Shakespeare (sério, Rem, SÉRIO?) e olhou para nós. Peter já tinha começado a comer, o que significa que o discurso estava ficando realmente muito longo.

- O fato é, estive pensando.

- Está vivooooo! – Peter gaguejou, imitando a cena clássica de Frankenstein. Tive de rir dessa, valeu o esforço. Remus não gostou muito, claro.

- Ah, presta atenção. Estive vasculhando a internet, talvez de forma não muito concreta, mas estive. Minha mente veio com o plano perfeito, o plano que irá destronar essa víbora mesquinha que ousa trespassar as barreiras físicas para nos humilhar! Vamos tirar sua audiência, desviar a mente do povo. Stovington irá mudar depois do que vou fazer, e vocês vão ver agora.

E, santa mãe de deus, ele mostrou uma câmera. Já estou odiando a ideia.

- Vou criar um... Vlog.

- Remus, a câmera está do contrário.

- O que? Hã, obrigado. Amigos jedis, meu vlog será visto e ouvido por toda a comunidade escolar, seremos famosos, entrevistados, seremos adorados! E vamos tirar a audiência do sfgg.

- Quando diz "vamos", quis dizer "vou", certo? – James bocejou, olhando com sérias dúvidas para a câmera. – Porque olha a minha cara de quem vai participar.

- Seu mau humor é muito chato, Jim. – Pete puxou o celular, selecionando "Yellow Submarine" para tocar. – Escute um pouco disso, sempre me anima quando estou cansado. E posso ajudar, Rem. Qual o nome?

- Nome?

- Esqueceu de por um nome? – James tirou o fone que Pete havia passado. – Esse mundo está perdido.

- O nome não importa. A questão é o plano, que é genial. Além de bem divertida, hehe.

Em que universo gravar a si mesmo fazendo coisas estúpidas e depois espalhar pela internet é divertido? Cruzei os braços, tentando demonstrar o quão desconfortável isso me deixava; Já estou suando frio por causa da peça, se fosse uma gravação já teria sofrido um infarto ou algo do gênero. Odeio câmeras.

- Posso editar os vídeos. – ofereci antes que ele tivesse a brilhante ideia de me chamar pra ajudar em frente às câmeras. – Os programas te odeiam mesmo...

- Acho justo. – Peter sorriu entusiasmado enquanto lutava para recolocar a música nos ouvidos de James. Bufei irritado e me levantei, pronto para acertar um tapa na cara dele.

- TOMA VERGONHA NESSA CARA! – gritei o mais alto que pude, batendo palmas na frente de James. Meu pai faz isso de vez em quando, e sempre funciona para dar um choque de realidade nas pessoas. Ou um choque de verdade, se você for uma das senhoras que moram no meu prédio e não estiverem acostumadas com um homem enorme gritando com você. Mas calma, ele nunca gritou com elas, embora merecessem.

- Ficou maluco? – James rosnou de volta, assustado. Peter se jogou para trás da cama de Remus, usando o colchão como trincheira, e o próprio embrulhou a câmera num casaco que encontrou, só para o caso de eu ter um acesso e começar a destruir as coisas dele. Nossa amizade me emociona. Snuffles começou a latir sem parar, e tive de olhar mais feio do que gostaria para ele parar.

- Estou cheio de você com essa cara de imbecil. Tem cento de trinta e cinco meninas na escola, desde o nono até o quarto ano para você escolher, ok? Se Lily prefere acreditar no que aquela bosta de SF diz, o problema é dela, e ela é mais idiota que você.

- Sirius...

- Fica quieto aí! – gritei sem virar. – Odeio, ok? ODEIO ver você assim. Você apanhou de Nate por causa dela, entrou no time de futebol, perdeu tardes de estudo e diversão pra ficar ensinando física a ela, ajudou a dita cuja fazer amigos. Já deu, tá legal? Toma um pouco de vergonha na cara e engole essa amargura! Que inferno, se anima com alguma coisa! Eu sei que você é um idiota e é difícil ter um pouco de orgulho próprio, mas tenta!

- Ah, ele é tão sexy assim.

Parei ali mesmo, virando num pé só para ver quem mais tinha presenciado aquele meu ataque. Emmeline estava parada bem na porta, aquele jeito de boneca que ela sempre tem. Revirei os olhos, sem paciência nenhuma para isso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – cuspi, irritado. Emme ergueu as mãos (como ela conseguiu pintar as unhas de galáxia é um mistério) e tirou os óculos de sol.

ÓCULOS DE SOL.

ÓCULOS.

DE.

SOL.

ESTÁ.

NUBLADO.

- Vim entregar uns livros que Remus me emprestou, querido. Mas pode continuar o espetáculo, estou todinha te apoiando.

- Gostou, Em? – Remus correu para ficar entre nós dois, e fiquei em dúvida da razão dele. Talvez estivesse com ciúmes de Emmeline, ou talvez minha cara de procurado da polícia tenha alertado o senso de proteção dele.

- Amei, Remie! Demorei um pouquinho pra ler, né, esse tal de Tolkien é muito enrolado e eu ficava entediada rápido, sabe. Mas aquela elfa é um arraso, que nem no filme!

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – ele corou feito um tomate apodrecendo (não esperem imagens bonitinhas da minha mente pós-ataque histérico) e guardou os livros. Tenho que ter uma conversa séria com Judith, ela está perdendo os primeiros estágios de idiotice do filho dela. Onde já se viu emprestar Senhor dos Anéis para Emmeline Vance?

- Tchauzinho, meninos! – ela acenou, recolocando os óculos (alguém avisa que está sem sol lá fora, por favor). – Jimmy, Sirius tem razão. Lily foi uma boba, não ligue pra ela. Tem uma fila de moças te querendo, viu, fica esperto.

Quando a porta fechou, Remus pousou a câmera ainda embrulhada na mesa.

- Acabamos a terapia de choque?

- Depende, ele ouviu o que eu disse? – rosnei para James, que estava paralisado, olhando para a porta por onde Emme tinha sido.

- É verdade o que ela disse?

- Realmente a Arwen é o máximo. – Pete saltou para o nosso lado, sorrindo. – Liv Tyler, sem mais.

- Não isso, Peter. – James saiu da posição de transe, olhando no espelho. – Uma fila, ela disse? Quem mais poderia gostar de mim?

- Eu falo em números precisos para ele e o desgraçado escuta a opinião leiga e abstrata de Emmeline Vance. – suspirei resignado. – É, o mundo não requer mais cálculos pra nada.

- Se voltar a pentear o cabelo vai ficar melhor, só comentando... – Remus desembrulhou a câmera. – Podemos voltar a discutir ou posso apresentar meu segundo tópico?

- Tem mais de um tópico? – ergui as sobrancelhas. – Achei que a reunião fosse só sobre a sua câmera idiota e o vlog sem nome.

- Mas você é um comediante, Sirius. – ele riu de falsete. – Tenho Scott Pilgrim.

- E VOCÊ NÃO CONTOU? – James acordou pra valer, penteando os cabelos com as mãos. Não que isso adiante de muita coisa, desde que essa anta prendeu a mão na cabeça durante a feira de ciências do semestre passado e teve de cortar o cabelo de última hora os fios estão sempre desarrumados.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Descobrir os membros dessa "fila" que Emme mencionou e recuperar minha autoestima

**Ouvindo: **WE ARE THE SEX B-OMBS, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

Nunca, nunca subestime a capacidade de Scott Pilgrim animar seu dia – ou sua vida, no meu caso – e de Sirius gritar com alguém subitamente. Essas são duas variáveis imprevisíveis.

"Bread makes you fat?" [Pão engorda?]

Caí na gargalhada, e ouvi Peter soluçar. Pobre alma, pães e doces fazem a cabeça dele girar. Pensando bem, a minha também.

Não que eu tenha esquecido Lily completamente, não mesmo. Mas Sirius consegue causar um bom impacto quando grita e, sei lá, não sei. Gostaria de voltar a sorrir, embora a injustiça tremenda que aquela ruiva me fez seja quase imperdoável.

Quase. Posso pensar em meios dela se reparar. Como me comprando Diablo III.

Ainda assim, não garanto nada. Gostaria de poder falar com Melissa, mas ela não responde a nenhum dos meus emails. Senti Sirius estalar os dedos diante dos meus óculos, e dei um tapa na mão dele pra espantá-la dali.

- Sai, me deixa ver.

- Tava vendo mesmo. Olha, desculpa por ter gritado. – ele coçou a nuca, meio envergonhado. – Mas você tava me irritando, cara.

- Eu sei, você nunca teve muita paciência... É só que...

Que nada, esse é o problema. Eu também cansei dela. Acredita em mim, depois não acredita mais. Me ama e me odeia. Me abraça ou me soca. Se Lily quiser James Potter novamente, terá de parar de acreditar em todo mundo. E parar de tentar me matar no paintball.

SÉRIO, FOI MUITO PROBLEMÁTICO. Não vou mais ao paintball com ela.

- Está chateado. – ele continuou. Dei de ombros, meio que achando que talvez isso poderia definir meu estado de espírito. – Sei como é. Lembra do dia no Ling Lee?

- Aquele da bebedeira. – estreitei os , eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia.

- Sim. Marlene ficou louca comigo. Mas depois, o que aconteceu?

- Ela é sua amiga, agora. Você foi colocado na friendzone, Sirius.

- Isso é irrelevante. O que estou tentando dizer é: eventualmente elas te perdoam.

- E te colocam na friendzone. – Remus gargalhou.

- Não é assim! – ele revirou os olhos, olhando para Peter em busca de apoio.

- Que foi? – Pete mastigou o chocolate sorrindo amarelo. – Eu não tenho nada a declarar sobre sua friendzone.

- NÃO ESTOU NA FRIENDZONE!

- Hum... Acho que tá, hein. – Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Rosnando, ele pegou o controle e pausou o filme.

- Estou com fome.

Ah, como é bom ver os outros serem julgados e você não. Peter, claro, concordou com um tempo para lanche – como se fosse discordar, ele come a cada 2 horas – e descemos. Os pais de Remus têm os horários mais loucos, e quando descemos Judith já tinha saído, e Sirius tinha metade do corpo pra dentro da geladeira dos Lupin.

- Não precisa ficar assim, estar na friendzone não é ruim. – Remus pigarreou. – Prometemos que não vamos mais depreciar sua imagem assim.

- ALÔ, É DA POLÍCIA? – John, pai de Remus, entrou segurando um banana como se fosse um telefone, sentando no balcão da cozinha e balançando as pernas (ele é comediante, calma). – GOSTARIA DE UM ATENDIMENTO URGENTE AQUI. É, ISSO MESMO. DA FRIENDZONE!

- Valeu, pai. – Remus revirou os olhos enquanto eu e Pete caíamos de rir da cara que Sirius fez. John Lupin sorriu amigável (acho que nunca o vi nervoso, pensando bem) e bateu nas costas dele com carinho.

- Calma, garotão. Não é o fim do mundo.

- Diga isso pro seu filho. Ele esta com duas ao mesmo tempo!

- O que? Remus, isso é verdade?

- MEU DEUS, SIRIUS, EMMELINE É MINHA AMIGA! – Remus avançou para cima dele, jogando um monte de sucrilhos na cabeça de Sirius. Peter soltou um grito, correndo para salvar os sucrilhos, e me juntei à John, que se protegia da briga perto da pia.

- Onde está Judith? Achei que estivesse de férias.

- Ela está, herm... – John desviou o olhar de mim, puxando a casca da banana distraidamente. – Jude foi, ahn, chamada por uma amiga que estava precisando de conselhos médicos.

- Ah, espero que essa amiga esteja bem. – ergui as sobrancelhas, meio constrangido de ter feito a pergunta. Mas John contava piadas para viver, então desviou o assunto rapidamente para algo mais alegre.

- É melhor Jude voltar antes que eu tenha que apartar aquele ringue ali. Remus é capaz de quebrar o pote na cabeça de Sirius, e se caírem as rosquinhas também Peter vai ter um ataque. Eu também, aliás. Já experimentou aquelas rosquinhas? Santo Deus, deve ter alguma coisa dentro, não consigo parar de comer!

Senhoras e Senhores, John Elliott Lupin.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Remus e Sirius vão destruir a cozinha.

**Ouvindo: **Elvis Presley – Jailhouse Rock (muito pertinente, por sinal. Me sinto numa cadeia com esses dois se batendo)

- PAAAAAAAREM! – gritei, segurando todo o sucrilho que consegui recolher nos braços. – PAREM JÁ COM ISSO, VOCÊS DOIS! OLHA. PRA ISSO. – balancei os braços, e o cereal balançou um pouco. – ACHAM ISSO BONITO?

Remus parou de tentar acertar a cabeça de Sirius com seu pote de pipoca do Batman: the Dark Knight, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse decidido gritar sozinho.

- Obrigada, Pete. – Sirius aproveitou a distração para correr para perto de John e James.

- Quando eu pegar você, vai ficar com a cara do formado desse pote! – Remus agitou o pote sobre a cabeça, revoltado. Roubei o treco da mão dele para por os sucrilhos. Ainda bem que Judith tem mania de limpeza e higiene, então o chão da cozinha dela não tem uma mancha.

- Então quer dizer que estão todos ferrados com as moças?

- Muito preciso, John, obrigado! – sorri simpático, pousando o pote no balcão.

- Interessante. Bom, não esperaria diferente, Roger treinou vocês.

- Meu pai era problemático também? – Sirius olhou esperançoso, e John riu. Ele e Roger já se conheciam antes de nós, mas não eram tão próximos. Estudaram juntos em Stovington também, e conversavam ocasionalmente. Como diria minha mãe: o destino quis que se encontrassem novamente.

De qualquer forma, a gente acha isso legal porque sempre dá pra saber os podres deles. John olhou para os lados, como se pudesse escapar de ter de trair os dias de colégio do pai de Sirius, e encheu uma jarra de leite enquanto pressionávamos ele com o olhar.

- Ah, Roger sempre se meteu numas confusões, especialmente por culpa daquele carisma dele. Muitos namorados não sabiam a diferença entre o sorriso "ei, gata, se teu rolo não der certo pode me procurar." E "abandone seu rolo porque hoje eu to zoró pra pintar num cineminha animal contigo, filé". Pra ser sincero, eu também não.

- Desculpe, o que? – Remus franziu a testa, e Sirius engasgou.

- Eu quero um vídeo do meu pai falando assim, deve ser hilário!

- Não conte a ele que mencionei isso, por favor. Mas enfim, Roger levou muita bronca por se meter em brigas, e quase perdeu o regional. Mas aí, no último ano... Donna emagreceu.

- Minha mãe era gorda? – Sirius baixou a voz, como ele faz quando lembra da mãe.

- Era rechonchuda, como Jude diz. Enquanto Roger malhava sem parar, ela geralmente ficava escondida de todo mundo. Usava aparelho e lia quadrinhos. Sempre que precisei de ajuda em literatura perguntei a ela, tinha lido um milhão de livros. No último ano o nutricionista disse a ela para moderar na comida e fazer exercícios pra melhorar a saúde, e ela fez. Ficou linda, linda de morrer.

- E meu pai começou a prestar atenção nela?

- Não! Ele começou a prestar atenção nela antes, quando Donna tocou no recital de piano. Mas sabe como é, ele gostava dos olhos dela, mas nada muito forte. Mas quando ela emagreceu e tirou o aparelho, Roger caiu direitinho. Foi engraçado, ele pedia ela quase todo dia para sair e ela dizia que não. Só aceitou depois de quase um mês e meio de tentativas, perto do dia das bruxas. Mal sabia que Roger era tão louco por quadrinhos quanto ela. Na festa de Halloween foram os dois de membros dos Watchmen. Amor na certa.

- Minha mãe leu Watchmen. – Sirius sorriu, e senti um pouco de inveja e pena dele. Donna seria uma ótima companhia para nós na Comic Com. Não que Dona Meredith não tenha sido, erm...

- Talvez eles tivessem esperado um pouco mais para casar, claro. Mas dois anos depois Donna ficou grávida, aí já viu...

- Mamãe também, hem.

- Jude sempre quis ter filhos cedo, é diferente. – John riu, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de uma piada muito boa. – Foi até bom, se dependesse do tempo que ela tem fora do consultório nunca teríamos tido filhos, e eu passaria as noites de plantão sozinho, comendo sorvete e vendo talk shows e Sex and the City.

- De nada. – Remus abraçou o pai de lado, e gargalhei. Meus pais são os mais velhos, acho. Se bem que Dona Meredith é bem uns cinco anos mais velha que Roger.

- O fato é, Roger foi pai bem cedo, mas acho que adorou cada minuto com Donna. – John completou, bagunçando os cabelos de Sirius. – e agora posso ver o resultado, não é? E pensar que meu filho seria amigo do filho deles, essa vida.

- Minha amizade com Sirius está em suspensão até ele parar de insistir que namoro Emmeline. – Remus retrucou com amargura. Sirius revirou os olhos (ele _adora_ fazer isso.)

- O termo "friendzone" está banido do vocabulário deste grupo.

- VAMOS ABRAÇAR? – sugeri, querendo terminar a briga de uma vez. Que raiva, porque eles precisam brigar antes de comer? Ninguém briga depois. James compreendeu meus apelos silenciosos, forçando os dois a dar as mãos.

- Peter tem razão, vamos abraçar e acabar com tudo isso. E acho que falo pela maior parte dos presentes quando digo que queremos comer.

- E preciso comprar cadernos. – aproveitei a deixa do silêncio pra mencionar. Remus parou de chacoalhar a mão de Sirius e olhou para o teto.

- VOCÊ AINDA NÃO FEZ ISSO? Esse é o último dia de férias, não lembrou de comprar cadernos?

- Estava preocupado com outras coisas.

Tudo bem, eu esqueci. Esquecer é humano, faz parte da vida e estudos confiáveis garantem que é muito saudável – exceto nos casos em que você esquece panelas no fogo, seu nome, coisas assim – e eu esqueci de comprar caderno. Por quê? Não sei! O que importa é que não possuo cadernos e preciso deles.

- Outras coisas: Zoe. – Sirius riu, e fechei os olhos. E depois não quer ser zoado por estar na friendzone, né.

- Skype com Zoe. – Remus cantarolou.

- MSN com Zoe. – James deu um tapa na minha nuca, rindo.

- Bom, pelo menos ele tem uma namorada, e uma só. – John soltou a discórdia no ar, evadindo discretamente.

Ele só quer ver o circo pegando fogo, né.

* * *

**Layla Black: **Sim, Tonks marcando presença! Faltava ela, claro :D

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavwnclaw: **Own, obrigada! Espero que a terceira temporada agrade!

**Priscila: **Obrigada, provavelmente terá, tem muita coisa pra acontecer!

**Demon Yami Uchiha: **Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! Realmente espero que essa temporada seja divertida :)

**Eve: **Sim, acrescentando Snape tudo fica mais engraçado, garanto. Os James pira no Snape hahahaha

**Ella 3: **AH, você também leu 1977 *-* Sou muito orgulhosa dos meus marotos nerds, fiquei tão contente que tanta gente também gostou hahahahab Capítulo aqui, mereço outra review? hahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

****VOLTEI! Férias, sua linda, mais tempo pra escrever :) Reviews no fim da página, obrigada mesmo por todas! Desculpem a demora, desculpa de verdade, mas nunca vou abandonar essa fic, viu, não mesmo!

* * *

**Episode II**

"**O Retorno"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Vou me atrasar no primeiro dia de aula

**Ouvindo: **Noticiário da manhã

- Aqui, querido, pode comer enquanto James não chega. – minha mãe ia enchendo meu prato pela segunda vez, atolando deliciosos pedacinhos de frango junto das minhas torradas. Como James agora pode dar umas voltas com o carro da Dona Meredith de vez em quando, e o primeiro dia de aula é um desses "quandos", ele ofereceu uma carona pra me levar a Stovington. E eu estava pronto no horário, claro que sim, mas como James é um imbecil perdeu a hora e vamos nos atrasar, provavelmente.

- James desistiu? – papai passou pela cozinha, a maleta na mão e rindo da minha cara. Revirei os olhos, tentando não começar a xingar James que nem louco, mas estava difícil. Senti a mão gorducha do meu pai bagunçando meus cabelos, para depois roubar um dos meus pedaços de frango e comer rapidinho, antes que mamãe visse. – Boa sorte aí, ursão.

- 'Gada. – continuei mastigando, olhando para o relógio de cinco em cinco segundos. Senti o telefone apitar, e comecei a responder o desenho de Zoe do DrawSomething, já que estou perdido mesmo, né. Estava acabando de digitar a frase mais romântica que me veio na cabeça quando minha mãe deu um salto, correndo da cozinha para me avisar que o carro tinha acabado de chegar. Ouvi o som da porta batendo, e não pude deixar de fazer um comentário muito sincero.

- Parece um mendigo, James. – engoli o pedaço de frango o mais rápido possível quando ele chegou, a cara toda amassada. Como diria Emme, é praticamente um atentado ao bom gosto, e vá lá, James não tem uma carinha das melhores, né? Sou mais eu.

- Cala a boca e entra no carro.

Ui, ele tá nervoso! Fala sério, primeiro dia de aula! Joguei a bolsa atrás das costas, correndo para acompanhar o andar ansioso dele.

- Que foi? – praticamente pulei no banco da frente, porque James já estava dando a partida, seu chaveiro do Capitão América balançando loucamente enquanto a chave era mexida. Só ouvi os resmungos, e resolvi testar a paciência dele um pouquinho. – Desculpe, não ouvi...

- Diablo. – ele repetiu, e tive de segurar uma risada. Não acredito que depois de todo o drama das férias, os problemas, Lily, SF, Lily, seus pais, Lily e também as broncas de Sirius o motivo pra ele se atrasar é um jogo!

- É tão bom assim?

- Pete, fiquei até as 3 jogando e estou dirigindo. Não me peça resenhas.

- Ok.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto James dirigia, e aproveitei pra tentar não pensar no que a combinação James com sono + volante poderia resultar. Distraído, comecei a assoviar o tema de Doctor Who, e percebi que ele relaxou um pouco. Dona Mere e James tem um único ritual de família, e é assistir Doctor Who juntos. Quero dizer, essa série passa há tanto tempo que os dois tiveram suas infâncias marcadas por ela, então é mais do que natural que eles se reúnam para assistir. E o tema parece que faz alguma coisa com James. A teoria de Remus – não que as teorias dele sempre sejam boas, não dá pra confiar cegamente não – é que Dona Meredith devia cantar junto quando era mais nova, e James escutou quando era bebê e associou a melodia com coisas boas. De qualquer forma, a teoria foi testada por Sirius, e descobrimos que o coração dele desacelera ao ouvir o tema.

Observação: quero mandar os parabéns a Sirius por esse experimento, geralmente eventos assim resultam em fogo, explosões, danos materiais sérios ou falta de pelos em algum lugar do pobre Snuffles, que aparentemente não liga de ter cortado o pelo para que Sirius pudesse testar se pelos de cachorro resistem mais ou menos à exposição solar do que humanos. Neste caso o único dano maior poderia ter sido nos nervos de James, claro, mas pelo menos ele continuaria vivo e sujeito à terapia de verdade.

Entramos no estacionamento do colégio, e James largou as chaves do carro comigo para ir comprar um café/energético/qualquer coisa para se manter de pé. Enquanto esperava vi John chegar com Sirius e Remus, e os dois me viram de longe.

- Estão bons de vista, hein. – comentei quando estavam perto o suficiente para me ouvir. Sirius soltou uma daquelas risadas sarcásticas dele, e já comecei a sentir medo da piada antes de Remus rir junto e comentar:

- É, não anda muito difícil ver você se longe, Pete. Andou dando W.O na academia que eu sei.

- Ora, quanta ofensa numa mesma frase. – coloquei a mão no peito, revoltado. Zoe disse que estou ótimo.

- Onde está James?

- Foi buscar café, ficou até as 3 jogando Diablo.

- O que? – Remus revirou os olhos, tirando um gravador do bolso. – Olá, aqui é Remus John Lupin, hoje é primeiro de setembro e quero declarar que James Potter é um idiota irresponsável.

- Acrescentemos trapaceiro, nós íamos jogar juntos. – Sirius bufou, esperando James com as mãos na cintura.

- Não venha com essa, eu não consegui dormir enquanto não joguei. – James passou quase se afogando no café que tomava, seguindo direto para a entrada do colégio.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Descobrir onde fica essa fila de interessadas em mim.

**Ouvindo: **Sirius dizer alguma coisa sobre "amigo trapaceiro".

- Enfim, só acho que podíamos ter um código para esses tipos de trapaças. Tipo, se você jogar sem mim de novo arrebento sua cara e posso quebrar seu nariz, sei lá, só uma ideia e... Oh, deus do céu...

- Essas férias foram longas demais, fato. – sorri enquanto tentava abrir meu armário sem achatar a cara de Sirius.

- Ahã.

Ele não estava prestando atenção em mim! Ah, eu odeio alunas novas. Olhei indignado para ele, querendo que ele percebesse que estava prestar a levar uma cadernada. Mas como sempre, Sirius estava ocupado com garotas.

- James, é ela. – ele ajeitou o cabelo muito rápido, ansioso. Revirei os olhos, tendo buscar apoio nos meus outros dois amigos, mas aparentemente nada é mais importante do que Emmeline e companhia, né? Beleza, eu não ligo. Não mesmo.

- Hey, cara! – Marlene se aproximou, dando um beijo na bochecha de Sirius e sorrindo. Dorcas passou como se não tivesse me visto, abraçando Remus, e eu e Pete ficamos parados feito uns idiotas. Dentre as meninas percebi Lily, que não olhava para mim.

- Oi! – tentei uma aproximação, mas ela nem respondeu. Comecei a me irritar, e me virei para Emmeline. – Oi.

- Ah? Ah! Oi, Jimmy, querido! – ela correu para me abraçar, e deu um sorriso charmoso para mim. – Calminha aí, hein. Tivemos muitas agitações nas férias, já.

- Quem são? – perguntei num sussurro próximo à orelha dela, sentindo ela ficar arrepiada.

- Não posso contar, amorzinho. Lealdade de mulheres, já ouviu falar?

- Posso te ajudar em física, sabe.

- Sou uma garota muito difícil de agradar, James. – ela se afastou, e pude sentir que Lily nos encarava apreensiva. Remus tem razão, Emmeline tem um poder esquisito de enfeitiçar você. Estava tão próximo dela que podia sentir seu perfume me enroscando, e aqueles olhos azuis eram convidativos e ao mesmo tempo... Sei lá, me faziam sentir vontade de abandonar tudo. Comecei contar de trás para frente, começando no cem, para tentar acalmar minha mente e corpo.

- Vamos ver. – soltei num tom competitivo. Peter me cutucou nas costas, e quando virei notei que estavam todos nos encarando, como se subitamente eu e Emmeline tivéssemos uma aura diferente. Assenti subitamente, ignorando o clima esquisito, e vi ela piscar para mim, seguindo com as amigas para longe.

- Cara, o que foi isso? – Peter ofegou, soltando a respiração. – Achei que fosse estrangular Emme.

- Ou beijá-la. – Remus resmungou, meio incomodado. – Tem alguma coisa que eu não sei rolando aí?

- Claro que não, não seja burro. – fechei o armário com mais força do que pretendia, andando determinado para a aula de química. Até que vai ser bom sermos bons em algo pra variar.

Me arrastei para dentro da sala distraído, e quando percebi já tinha acertado a cara nos ombros de Sirius, que estava parado no lugar.

- Droga, Sirius, anda logo! – reclamei, massageando o nariz. Ele balançou a cabeça de um jeito esquisito, e percebi que a cadeira que sempre ocupamos estava tomada, já. Eram Lily e um garoto esquisito, franzino e meio narigudo, com uns cabelos que pareciam nunca ter sido lavados. Limpei a garganta, formando um discurso para ela parar de ser tão infantil, mas logo senti Remus e Pete nos arrastando até a terceira fileira, onde nos sentamos ainda em choque.

- Quem é ele? – Sirius rosnou, espichando um pouco a cabeça. – Sentamos nessas cadeiras há anos!

- Ela fez isso de propósito. – resmunguei, cada vez mais irritado. Como Lily podia ser tão mesquinha e infantil? Que droga, pegar nossos lugares com outro cara só para me afrontar!

O professor começou a discursar sobre o começo do ano, novas responsabilidades, todo aquele bláblá que só servia para encher os primeiros dez minutos de aula e que resolvi ignorar completamente. Na altura em que ele terminou Sirius e eu já tínhamos completado as duas primeiras aulas em exercícios, prontos para começar a terceira. Enquanto a explicação de verdade acontecia, fiquei examinando aquele amigo dela, e cheguei à conclusão de que não o conhecia, logo devia ser novo na escola. Tão típico dela, ajudar os perdidos.

E ACREDTAR EM TUDO QUE OS OUTROS DIZEM!

Calma, James, calma. Decidi esperar e ver as verdadeiras intenções desse cara. Os últimos vinte minutos foram dedicados a exercícios, e como já tínhamos terminado, ajudamos Peter no que ele não tinha conseguido fazer (ele sempre, SEMPRE, troca alguma coisa no meio da conta) e aproveitamos para conversar.

- Ele é aluno novo, certeza.

- James, isso é óbvio. Foi um erro deles pensar que podiam simplesmente pegar nossos lugares e ficar por isso mesmo.

- Calma, Sirius. Não acho que arranjar uma confusão por conta dos primeiros lugares na sala seja certo.

- Primeiros lugares físicos ou metafóricos? Porque não sabemos como esse cara novo vai nas matérias...

- Lily não tem amigos inteligentes.

- Guarde sua dor de cotovelo, James.

- Pessoal...

- Eu podia acertar minha dor de cotovelo na sua cara, Remus, que tal?

- Não vamos arranjar confusão, ok?

- Pessoal...

- Putz, Peter, cala a boca!

- Se vocês não me ouvirem, vou gritar. O cara novo está bajulando o professor.

- O QUE?

Mas Sirius é uma bailarina mesmo. Olhei irritado para ele assim que gritou, mas logo abandonei minha expressão de censura ao perceber que o amigo novo de Lily estava respondendo tudo. E acertando. E Sirius , apesar de se ofender meio fácil, tinha razão de estar louco. Ele é o melhor em química. ELE.

- Muito bom, Severus, ótima hipótese. Mais alguém?

Tive de segurar Sirius para ele não explodir.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Luke, I AM your father. Eat your vegetables! (Luke, eu sou seu pai. Coma seus legumes!)

**Ouvindo: **A música de abertura de Sweeney Todd. Combina bem com a cara que Sirius está fazendo.

Sirius falou sobre o cara novo durante as próximas duas aulas, não deixando que James respondesse direito quando a Professora Bines perguntou sobre aquele projeto de montanha russa dele e nem que Peter demonstrasse como resolver uma derivada durante a aula de matemática. Tive de ameaçar quebrar os dedos dele para que parasse, e ainda assim escutei seus resmungos atrás de mim por quase quarenta minutos.

Não vou dizer que não estou aborrecido, claro. Esse cara chega, faz amizade com Lily e começa a roubar nossos lugares. Claro que fiquei incomodado. Mas tenho coisas mais importantes para descobrir.

Como quem é o poeta misterioso apaixonado pela Emme. Só de pensar nela já consegui sentir seu perfume, e já ia observar que os ganidos revoltados de Sirius estavam me deixando louco quando percebi que ela realmente estava se aproximando, segurando uma folha amarelada na mão. Oh, céus.

- Remie, achei isso no meu armário! Ai, ele não me esqueceu nas férias, nem acredito.

- Nem eu. – gemi desapontado. Coitada dela, está entusiasmada e tudo o mais com esse admirador, mas eu estou começando a pensar que quem está escrevendo para ela ou já morreu ou está usando reféns para escrever.

Pera um pouco.

- EMME! – tirei o bilhete das mãos dela, que se assustou e quase caiu do salto. – Ah, querida, desculpa. Aqui, olha bem esse bilhete.

Uma sombra enorme se aglomerou quando estendi o papelzinho no ar, e percebi que todas as amigas dela estavam em volta de mim. Ouvi James falar algo tipo "se achando demais", mas decidi ignorar porque eu provavelmente estou cara do Sherlock e ele está com ciúmes da minha grandeza.

_Esmeralda do meu saber_

_Minha rosa brilhante_

_Meu diamante pulsante_

_Ela, oh, ela, que é só minha_

_Linda como o orvalho que adocica a flor_

_Intimida Afrodite ao nascer_

_Não sejas de mais ninguém_

_Anjo meu, minha_

_EMMELINE_

- Com licença, vou vomitar. – Sirius revirou os olhos, mas logo segurei-o pelo braço. Vou precisar do meu codificador.

- Nem mais um passo. Pega o restante dos bilhetes na minha mochila.

- James e Peter estão livres, porque eu?

- Sirius, deixa de moleza! – ouvi Marlene rosnar, e logo eu tinha todos os bilhetes anteriores estendidos de má vontade perto de mim. Isso mesmo.

Todos os bilhetes tinham algo que os distinguia, exceto a letra. Olhei mais de perto, e confirmei minha teoria. Não foi a mesma pessoa que escreveu todos, ou pelos não a mesma caligrafia.

Imitações.

- Como ele consegue ser tão lindo e inteligente? – Hilary guinchou depois que revelei minhas conclusões, e lancei um olhar culpado para Dorcas. Como sempre, ela simplesmente deu de ombros e suspirou.

É, sou lindo e inteligente.

- Precisamos interrogar o pessoal do clube de teatro.

- Boa sorte nisso, eu não vou-

- SIRIUS!

- Quem você precisa?

Lancei meu melhor sorriso agradecido a Marlene, que piscou de volta. Ela adorava o poder que tinha sobre Sirius, e no momento, eu também.

- Edgar Bones, os irmãos Prewett e aquele cara caladão.

- E Joan? – James interrompeu pela primeira vez, desistindo de invejar por um instante minha extrema capacidade de dedução.

- Joan não vai saber, ela não é muito amiga dos caras. – Peter revirou os olhos. – Benjy Fenwick? Vocês realmente vão tentar convencer Benjy Fenwick a dizer alguma coisa?

- Qual o problema com Benjy Fenwick? Ele sempre foi educado comigo. – respondi com o máximo de tolerância possível. Tudo bem, Benjy nunca foi o poço de sociabilidade, mas pelo menos ele era legal. Sirius suspeita que ele tenha ligações com um pessoal meio barra pesada na internet, mas até aí, quem não tem?

- Da última vez que pedi alguma coisa para Benjy Fenwick, ele me acertou com uma raquete. – Pete sussurrou em um tom desnecessariamente confidencial, e antes que as meninas tivessem a falsa impressão de que Benjy era um agente da MI6 infiltrado, pigarreei e estalei os dedos, tentando desviar a atenção de todos.

- Calma, pessoal. Primeiro: isso foi há uns sete anos atrás, Pete. Segundo: Você pediu a ele para segurar uma corda para você, ele tinha uma raquete embaixo do braço e sem querer te acertou. E terceiro: a culpa não é dele se a sua cabeça é da altura das axilas dele. Fim de história, Sirius, vá falar com os caras do teatro.

- Agora não adianta, temos aula. – ele saiu andando na minha frente, e bufei enquanto tentava acompanhar seus passos. Antes que Emme e as outras meninas pensassem que estava dando as costas para elas (o que é ao mesmo tempo muito perigoso e mau educado) virei o pescoço e sorri confiante, erguendo o polegar:

- Fica tranquila, Emme querida, que o seu caso será esclarecido em questão de dias!

- Porque ele tem que ser o pseudo-Sherlock? – James surgiu como se tivesse se teletransportado, franzindo a testa e ajeitando os óculos. – Porque você vai me perdoar, Remus, mas sempre te achei com cara de Watson.

- Está perdoado, James. Serei os dois. Lembra-se do meu vlog?

- Achei que tivesse desistido depois de todos nós mostramos o quanto detestamos a ideia.

- CORREÇÃO! – Peter empurrou James, me dando apoio. – Você demonstrou o quanto tinha detestado. Sirius odeia aparecer, mas topou ajudar, e eu estava dentro desde antes de saber a ideia.

- A questão é. – tentei evitar uma briga generalizada quando paramos em frente à sala de geografia. – Acho que já tenho alguns nomes para o meu vlog, podemos colocar em votação.

- Acho justo excluir James, só comentando.

- Sirius, acho que você tem um certo Benjy Fenwick pra perseguir, não tem?

- James, cala a boca. Sirius, o que ele disse é verdade, quero esses resultados até o fim da semana.

- Ah, perdoe Sr. Lupin, meu salário vai ter um aumento? OPA, CALMA AÍ, EU NÃO GANHO NADA POR ISSO! Pare de mandar em mim!

- De novo! – girei a maçaneta da sala, acenando discretamente para o Professor Davies, que esperava ansioso na sala. Ele também é diretor do clube de glee, acho que Sirius está sendo silenciosamente convocado para uma conversa. – Vamos votar amanhã. E montar um esquema legal.

- Sai da frente, Lupin.

Ah, não. Não não não não não. Suspirei da forma mais incomodada que consegui, virando para ver que Nate me encarava daquele jeito obtuso que naturalmente surge quando ele respira.

- Existe uma série de palavras mágicas que você poderia dizer para que eu saísse da sua frente, você não consegue escolher _uma_ e me dizer?

- Ah, verdade. – ele coçou a cabeça, e comecei a ver que os outros amigos dele, incluindo o irmão de Marlene, Mintch, chegaram atrás para ver o que estava acontecendo. – Sai da frente, Lupin, _agora_.

- Estou comovido. – retruquei com sarcasmo, abrindo a porta e entrando com irritação.

Assim que entramos, Nate deu um empurrão em Sirius, que já não estava de muito bom humor. Ah, não.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **FIGHT CLUB! (Clube da Luta)

**Ouvindo: **James jogando as coisas na cadeira, Peter guinchando de nervosismo e Remus com a mão na testa, murmurando palavrões muito feios para si mesmo.

Assim que senti a mão de Nate nas minhas costas, tudo o que eu já tinha visto de irritante na vida surgiu na minha cabeça, e virei com a minha cara especial Darth Vader-vai-matar-você-com-esse-polegar.

- Porque fez isso? – rosnei, me aproximando de Nate e encarando-o. Sempre fui o mais alto de nós quatro, e agora que tinha quase a mesma largura de Nate, podia latir a vontade. – Será que você é tão imbecil que não sabe que tinha alguém na sua frente?

- Vai ver eu sou, Black. Vai fazer o que, me atacar com o seu lencinho?

- Seu filho duma-

Eu já não enxergava nada na minha frente, só a cara de Nate, pronta para ser chutada. Peter e James correram para distrair o professor, e Remus só ficou parado falando sozinho. Me aproximei, encarando Nate ameaçadoramente, e estava pronto para acertar uma cabeçada na testa dele quando senti uma mão espalmar no meu peito, acompanhada de uma voz que soletrava P-A-Z no tom:

- Hey, hey, pessoal! Calma!

Senti que a mão me afastava de Nate, que percebeu onde estava e se afastou, as mãos tremendo também. Parei emburrado, e demorou alguns segundos pra eu conseguir focalizar quem foi o idiota que tinha me impedido de fazer o que venho planejando desde a sexta série.

Era um cara novo, com certeza. Mais ou menos da minha altura, meio grandalhão, com os cabelos castanhos parecidos com o daquele Príncipe Encantado do Shrek, e uns olhos da mesma cor que me olhavam como se eu tivesse sete anos e estivesse tentando bater no Nate por ele ter roubado meu bambolê.

- Hey, cara, não precisa ficar nervoso assim. – ele sorriu de um jeito que me fez querer acertar a cabeça dele num extintor de incêndio, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas. – As coisas não se resolvem assim, sabe.

- Grrr. – resmunguei, e meio que deixei que ele me sentasse na cadeira.

- Desculpe, ainda não me apresentei. Sou Amos. Amos Diggory. Vim de Glasgow.

- Percebi.

- Olha, vou te deixar sozinho um tempo, pra esfriar a cabeça, ok?

- Vai ficar feliz pra lá. – virei a cara, muito nervoso para mandá-lo para um lugar que ele realmente merecia ir. Ele apenas riu feito um idiota e foi embora, deixando a cadeira vazia ao meu lado. James sentou ali alguns minutos depois, quando o Professor provavelmente o expulsou da mesa.

- Quem é o Capitão América?

- Amos Diggory. – cuspi o nome, lançando um olhar meio irritado pera trás. James tinha razão de comparar esse cara com Steve Rogers. Aposto que ele passa o fim de semana ajudando velinhas a fazer compras e atravessar a rua. Desgraçado.

- Quase. Quase. – Remus sentou do meu outro lado, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Vou acabar ficando calvo, Sirius, CALVO, de tanto me preocupar com você.

- Cala a boca, Remus, nem tem genes de calvície na sua família.

- Estou sendo metafórico.

- Metaforicamente, então, cala a boca.

Passei a aula inteira tentando digerir as pessoas novas que encontrei. Um competidor em química, um competidor em beleza. MAIS ALGUÉM?

Ai, sou um amaldiçoado mesmo.

O sinal tocou quando eu estava acabando meu desenho de uma forca, e segui os outros em silêncio para fora. James murmurou algo sobre levar Peter para casa, saindo antes que Lily e seu novo amigo chegassem no corredor. Paramos no armário de Rem, e me encostei no metal.

- Estou com raiva. – falei só para começar uma conversa, e ele me olhou sarcasticamente.

- Desnecessário dizer.

Revirei os olhos, começando a me justificar, quando vi que o olhar dele ficara parado num ponto atrás de mim.

- Santa mãe de Deus. – ouvi Remus suspirar, e virei o pescoço muito rápido, estremecendo com o estalo que escutei. Odeio isso, dá a impressão de que o Jack Bauer pegou meu pescoço, pelamor! A moça que ele estava olhando era realmente uma gatinha.

Observação: lembrar ao Remus que, primeiro, ele supostamente tem uma namorada, e de que, segundo, eu sou o pegador, não ele.

Mas que ele estava certo em olhar para aqueles cabelos rosa choque, ah estava.

* * *

Reviews:

**Ella 3**: Brigada, espero que os outros caps agradem também :) Reviews me incentivam mesmo, especialmente nestes tempos difíceis no quesito tempo x.x O próximo chegou, pode guardar a foice hahahahha

**Priscila**: A Lily é uma personagem complicada, mesmo pra mim, sabe. Eu tenho um plano pra ela traçado desde a primeira temporada, mas para chegar ali era necessário esse começo meio inusitado. Não me ofendi de forma alguma, viu, imaginei que essa Lily iria se tornar meio impopular no final das contas :) Mas eu garanto que essa chegada do Snape promete mudar um pouco as coisas...

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRvaenclaw: **hahaha, awn, eu adoro quando as pessoas falam com tanto carinho deles *-* E você também tá lendo a dupla 1977-97, brigada mesmo! Espero que goste da reescrita :)

**OttavioCoelho: **A palavra "fã" me deixou tão contente, nem sei o que dizer hahahaha Entendo a parte dos "tempos difíceis", que bom que ainda tem alguns ficwriters, né?

**Anonymous: **Brigada! Novo cap online!

Obrigada por tudo, pessoal! Fic continua :D


End file.
